


I'm sorry

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Who knew that Connor is compatible of being Mr. Cranky Pants, but he has his reasons to be.





	I'm sorry

You hadn’t had a good sleep for days, since you and Connor had been working long shifts it’s hard to find sometime with which each other. You thought it would be easy to work on the same precinct but you spoke too soon.

“We need to talk about this [Name]” Connor cornered you at the break room while you were getting your coffee. You’re unsure what to say to Connor, it weren’t sure if it’s going to make anything better or just worst. Since, Captain Fowler had hired a new detective and assigned you as a new partner, you hadn’t find anytime to spend sometime with Connor. The both of you had been busy with cases and paperwork, it’s working into Connor’s system that he hasn’t able to touch you, kiss you and even talk to you. 

“Connor, we live in the same roof. We have this rule remember? That we keep out personal lives out of work” Connor frowned at your response, that wasn’t the answer that he was hoping to get. 

“But every time, I get home you’re sleeping. I know how hard you had been working. It is rude to wake you up at the middle of the night,” you pinched the bridge of your nose, it hasn’t been easy for you and Connor lately and you can tell it’s taking a toll to both of you. 

“There’s days when I wake up you weren’t even home or you already left” you said back to him. It hurt that you guys are fighting like this, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Jonas and I had finished some paperwork and we’re just going to see the witness in one of our reports. How about I wait for you and Hank here at the office and we can go home together” you suggested, opening your eyes giving him a small smile. You have thought about having a small vacation with Connor, just to reconnect and relax just the two of you but you haven’t spoke to talk to the Captain. 

“I miss you [Name]” Connor walked closer to you, putting his arms around your waist puling you closer to him, “I haven’t kissed you in – 5 days, 3 hours, 10 minutes and 45 seconds” you laughed as Connor calculated the days, you haven’t kiss each other. 

“I miss you too Connor, I’ll see you later okay?” you said in hopeful tone. Connor leaned in trying to steal a kiss from you but you pressed your finger to his lips. 

“You’re sneaky detective, patience is virtue” Connor frowned, “it’s more exciting getting a kiss from you after work… perhaps a little more than a kiss” you grin at your boyfriend, as much as you wanted to Connor to pick you up and kiss you, spend time at home and watch movies all night. Sadly, crimes and paperwork had been piling up and they won’t just work by itself. 

“If the lady insist,” Connor gave you a kiss on your forehead, “I will see you exactly at 5pm. No later than that, I believe I might just go crazy” you chuckled. 

“Exactly at 5” you smiled, “Be careful out there” 

“You too my love” Connor gave you one of his signature smiles before walking away. 

The day went on without any troubles at your end, paperwork was done on time and the witness that you and Jonas interviewed gave enough information. It’s fifteen minutes before five; you and Jonas were driving back to the precinct. 

“You’re in the good mood today” Jonas teased not taking his eyes off the road. You laugh softly. 

“I’m just excited to go home and spend some time with Connor” you explained looking at the window with a smile plastered on your face, “I thought we’d just grab some outtake for dinner and just relax this evening”

“Sounds like a lovely evening” Jonas smiled. 

Jonas drop you off back the precinct, “are you sure, you don’t want me to wait for you?” he asks as you get out of his car. 

“Yeah, I’ll just drop this off the desk and Connor should be here as well. Thanks Jonas, I’ll see you tomorrow” you smiled at your partner. 

“Goodnight [Name]” he waved goodbye before driving away. 

As you walked inside the precinct, your cellphone rang indicating a phone call. You saw Connor’s name pop up at the screen; you smiled softly answering the call. 

“You’re late mister, you said no later than five” you teased Connor, his never late at this kind of stuff—if anything his usually earlier. 

“I’m sorry [Name], I—I’m going to be late tonight. We—“ your heart sunk, you were really looking forward to this evening. 

“[Name]?” you heard Connor called your name, though you can’t really blame Connor, it’s just the nature of the work.

“I’m here. It’s all good Connor. I see you when you get home?” you asked in hopeful tone. Though you didn’t want to get your hopes up, you just want to spend some quality time with your boyfriend. 

“Of course, I’ll see you when I get home. I have ordered some dinner for you and it should be there by the time you get home” you smiled making your heart melt, he knew that this time apart is hard to both of you and his trying the best he can to keep you smiling.

“Oh Connor, you didn’t have to do that” you placed the paperwork at your desk and walking out of the office and walking towards your car.

“I know, I—I promised this morning that we would spend sometime together and—“ you can hear sadness in Connor’s voice. 

“It’s okay. We will find time. Now get back to work so you can home to me” Connor chuckles making your heart melt yet again. 

“You do owe me a kiss,” he teases, “Alright, I’ll see you tonight. I love you” 

“I love you too honey” 

Connor finally finished his shift later than he expected, it wasn’t anyone’s fault—work is work, it’s just the nature of being a detective. Opening the door to his house, he can hear faint noises of the TV from the living room. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the living room, seeing you that you had fallen asleep at the couch. He gave a small smile quietly walking towards the couch. Kneeling beside you, brushing the stray of hair away from your face. 

“Connor?” you whispered with your eyes closed. You felt his knuckles on your cheeks sending shivers down your spine. 

“Yes love? I’m home,” he whispered, his voice sounding like a lullaby to your ears. 

You gave him a sleepy smile, “Welcome home” he presses a kiss on your forehead, he miss this, he missed you; all he wanted is spend the entire day with you in his arms. He noticed that you fallen back asleep, he smiled as his arms curl under you and heave up making his way to the bedroom. 

Another two days had passed; Connor is officially a cranky detective. You thought that Hank had his bad days but it is nothing compared to your boyfriend. He’s attitude had been cold and short-tempered. You reassured him a few times that it will settle down soon but instead he just gave you a curt nod before leaving you alone in the break room. You and Connor have avoided each other around the office, just to avoid any arguments that might occur that day. Jonas picked up the tension between you and Connor, so he decided to take you out to lunch instead. 

“Are you ready for lunch?” Jonas asked standing beside your desk with a small smile plastered on his face. Secretly hoping that Connor would be the one asking you to lunch, you decided it would be for the best to get some fresh air. 

“Sure,” with that you left the precinct with Jonas with his hand gently placed behind your lower back. 

Jonas walked towards the table that you occupied in, looking at the window with thoughts filling your mind. 

“Here [Name] maybe some food will help you” Jonas placing the tray in front between you and Jonas while he sat across from you. 

“Thank you Connor,” you said without thinking, you paused. Did you just hear call Jonas, Connor? Embarrassed to look at your partner, you quickly grab the burger taking a bite out of it. 

Jonas chuckles at your reaction and didn’t take any offense to it, he obviously understand the stress that you and Connor are going through, “You’re welcome” 

“Jonas, I’m—I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m just… I’m worried about Connor and I wasn’t sure how to make it all better” you sigh putting down the burger. You had the talk with Connor almost every night before you go to bed, letting him know that you guys will eventually find some time for each other but so far, it’s not getting through Connor’s android head.

“I understand. Don’t worry about it… I think we all have been through it before. You know being a detective we wouldn’t have time for the dating life and all the romance” Jonas explained sincerely, “but everything will work out as long as you both try. I can tell Connor really cares about you, it drove him a bit crazy when we went out for lunch” Jonas laughs remembering how tense Connor was. 

You playfully hit Jonas at his arm, “that’s not funny! This is serious Jonas!” making her partner laugh at her even more. 

“Okay, I’m sorry but seriously you and Connor will be fine. It’s just a minor bump on the road and it will work out” 

The whole afternoon you and Jonas were called in to one of the sites that you were previously investigating. The witness had called you saying that there was something suspicious going on around the area. The scene broke out into a chase ending up in twisting your ankle while on the run. You told Jonas to keep going and managed to capture the guy. 

“Way to end the shift with a sprain ankle,” you said, biting back the groans that escapes your lips as Jonas picks you up and carry you to his car. 

“It’s part of the job sweetheart” you crossed your arms over your chest knowing that you would be on desk duty for a week or two. 

Upon reaching the precinct while your partner carried you inside, Connor was out of his desk within seconds. 

“Detective Taylor, what happened?” Connor stood in front of you and Jonas, taking you away from his arms and into his.

“It’s just a minor thing Connor, it’s just a sprain—don’t need to get all crazy,” you said sarcastically. You didn’t really mean it to sound like that but you weren’t in the mood to deal with Connor’s cranky pants.

“I was going to bandage her up and—“ 

Connor cut off Jonas, “No need detective, I will take her home” he said, “Hank, I’ll be going now. I’ll take care the rest of the paperwork tomorrow” 

Hank gave his partner a dismissive wave, “Just take your lady home, there’s not much to do. Plus, I can always take Jonas here” Hank said, pointing at your partner with a smirk on his face. If you didn’t know better, you were thinking that Jonas wished that you got injured today, at least by the way his smirking at you. You huffed looking away from your team. 

“Thank you Hank, Detective Taylor. I’ll see you tomorrow”   
On the way home was rather quiet, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from your ankle, “are you comfortable?” Connor asked but this time you can sense the gentleness in his voice. 

“I’m okay, my ankle just really hurt” you said gently, you want to cry—yes, it is something silly to cry over but it’s been a long hard week and you miss your boyfriend. 

The car was parked in front of yours and Connor’s house. Connor walked to the passenger side, opening the door putting his hand under your legs and one behind your back; carrying you inside the house. As you entered the house, the living room and kitchen lit up with candles that give out dim lighting. A bouquet of flowers with rose petals trails that lead to the kitchen. You looked at the place with awe but Connor hadn’t really said anything while he gather the first aid kit and ice pack.  He set you down at the couch while he works on icing and banding your ankle. You hissed at the pain as the icepack is placed at your sprained ankle. 

“Connor, did you do all of this? How—I—why” you said trying to formulate words as he tends your ankle. 

“I’m sorry” Connor whispers not looking at you.  You look at your boyfriend puzzled.

“Why are you apologizing Connor? This is not your fault, I was being careless and this happened” He frowned even more, he should have been more understanding and patient with his situation instead of being so cranky and upset for the whole week and few days. Instead you guys were fighting and ignored each other at work. 

“I wasn’t the best boyfriend for this whole week and few days. I should have been more understanding and supportive.” Connor gently and carefully bandages your ankle feeling his cool hands against your hot, throbbing ankle, “I thought I would surprise you with a romantic dinner. I miss you a lot [Name]. I know it sounds silly because we work at the same—“ 

“Connor” his warm brown eyes gazed at you. You can see how much he wanted to make it up to you, that’s what you love about Connor, always thinking about you and surprising you everyday. 

“You’re being too hard on yourself love, please don’t. Couples go through stuff like this. As long as we work it out together, we will be more than okay” you offered him a smile, “Okay? We’re okay” 

Connor gaze at your [eye color] orbs, “Okay, I miss you [Name]” 

“I miss you too Connor, now I believe I owe my boyfriend a kiss” Connor chuckles sitting beside you, picking you up and carefully placing you on his lap. 

“It’s about time detective” he grins 

“Oh, don’t be a tease” he lowered his head to yours, softly pressed his lips to yours. Sighing happily feeling Connor’s lips, you don’t blame him for acting the way he did. You missed more than anything in the world and you’re so happy to be in his arms again.


End file.
